A Simple Concept
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: Robin contemplates of one concept: forgiveness. Religious piece.


**Here is a small religious piece I worked up. You probably didn't expect this out of me if you've read my other work, hah.**

**I've been in touch with my faith a little more recently, and somehow I was drawn to write this piece. I was speaking about the concept of forgiveness with out-of-state family last weekend, and it really got me thinking. After hearing stories, it really is amazing what some people can forgive. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin made his way down the sidewalk on the outskirts of town, dressed in his civvies and sans mask. – a pair of sunglasses in place. He was in a pair of dark slacks and a white button-up skirt, and a pair of nice leather shoes on his feet, as well as not gel up his hair.<p>

The reason he was out like this was simple: he was going to church. Now he was not ashamed of his faith, but he wanted to go alone – the reason he didn't tell his friends. He also did not want to be recognized as a superhero, knowing it would cause a ruckus. He had not gone to church since he was younger; the day of his parents' funeral. Recently an urge to reconnect with his faith came about, and he wasn't quite sure why. He figured with all that he was dealing with, all of the hardships that came about with being who they are, makes him need to know there was something out there. Something waiting for him.

He walked up to the church, Christian in origin, and stepped inside. He was a few minutes late, but he figured if we stuck to a back seat it would be fine. Plus, there was usually music in the beginning, anyway. He opened the large doors and stepped inside, sneaking to the back, next to a little girl. The music was just wrapping up, and the Pastor was making his way onto the stage.

The Pastor kept a warm smile on his face. "Good morning! For the sermon today I want to focus on one aspect: forgiveness. As you turn to Colossians 3:13, I will read, "_Bear with each other and forgive whatever grievances you may have against one another. Forgive as the Lord forgave you._" Now…"

Robin was now stuck in his thoughts, subconsciously tuning the Pastor out. How could someone forgive _everything_? Does God know what he's asking of him?

Yeah. He does.

He sighed. There was so much he hasn't forgiven. Tony Zucco for murdering his parents, Slade for destroying the trust his friends had for him, Batman for kicking him off the team.

He growled.

He had no right; no right to kick him off. No, he wouldn't forgive him. Not that easily.

But then again, what about his teammates? Have they forgiven? Raven had to go through many tribulations with her father, did she forgive him?

Oh, wait. Her father was a demon. He figured God would make an exception there.

What about Beast Boy? Would he ever forgive Slade for doing all that he did to Terra? He sighed. What about the people that experimented on him? Would he ever forgive them?

No, not yet. First he had to forgive his parents' untimely death. First he had to forgive _himself_.

And Cyborg; would he forgive his father for giving him the body he has now? On some level, perhaps he has forgiven him. Sure, he's changed, but he's still alive. It was natural for him to hold some form of grudge at first; he was dealing with the stress of death and with the stress of this new body of his. But yes, he forgave him.

But what about himself?

Just like Beast Boy, there was forgiveness that needed to be made in that department. He had to forgive himself for the car accident. He knew it would be hard.

Then there was Starfire…

When he thought about it, she _did_ forgive.

Her sister had put her through so much. She gave the Citadel all of the tactics of the Tamaranean army, she convinced their father to send Starfire to the Citadel as a sacrifice. She was the one that became her master once at the Citadel, and allowed many of them to rape her. She was the one that got them into the trouble with the Psions in the first place. Despite Starfire saving her then, _she_ sent her back. She sent her with the Gordanian bounty hunters to be taken back to the Citadel.

Yet, when her sister came to visit her on Earth, she was fine. She had _forgiven_. After her sister had tried to cause turmoil again, on that very day, she still forgave her.

Robin sighed. So where did that leave him? How was he supposed for forgive everything that easily?

Zucco killed his _parents_. The people that cared for him as a child; the people that would **still** be caring for him right now if they were not gone. How was he supposed to forgive that?

Well, baby steps. If all of that didn't happen, he wouldn't be the hero he was today. He wouldn't have the friends – the _family_ – he has today.

He already felt a little better.

And Slade? What about him? Where's the silver-lining in that? Well, it did bring him a smudge closer to Starfire. They had a long, hard talk after the whole apprentice situation, and it seemed a whole new gate of trust was open.

Batman. How could he start with that? He knew it was obvious: he wouldn't have his current friends in Jump City; he wouldn't have a Warrior Alien Princess as a girlfriend.

But it wasn't that simple. He realized that it was harder to forgive him, even though he wronged him less than the others. Was it always harder to forgive those close to you?

He figured it was.

He was on the way, though. If God could forgive all of their sins – and there were many in this world – then he should be able to forgive, too. Forgive and be forgiven, right? He smiled.

Oh, he was _so_ going to Heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>So...that's that. <strong>

**My uncle actually spoke at a church in Florida (there is a link of it on the web; if you would like to listen to it, PM me for the link) and he talked about his life story. I was ridiculously surprised at the things he was able to forgive.**

**Anyway, there's my church lesson.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
